Don't Forget
by Spero2
Summary: Fillmore's old partner returns, has Ingrid lost her partner and her best friend? And what happens when an enemy of old returns? Ingrid Fillmore pairing. Updating and editing as of April 2007.
1. reunion

**I am currently working on editing this story, it was a while ago since I wrote them and I feel as though I have improved as a writer somewhat. I really love this story, but feel that it needs to fixer up. :)**

**I don't own Fillmore **

* * *

Act 1: Reunion

* * *

Ingrid sat at her desk slowly finishing her paper work on the last case. Some kid had thought it was a good idea to steal all the pies for the annual pie eating contest at x middle school, Fillmore and she had caught him in a nick on time as usual.

She paused from her writing and smiled at her desk, ever since she had come to X she had felt as though she finally belonged, and if it hadn't been for Fillmore that would have never happened. "_Speaking of Fillmore"_ she thought looking up towards Vallejo's office where he was currently being told off; she was usually present for the lecture, but with the offer to do his paper work as well Fillmore had taken the brunt. After a few more minutes of complaints from their chief he walked out, he smiled at her as he took a seat at his desk.

"Vallejo just finished the cost of our capture; you would think that just because I knocked over a couple of the art clubs vases, while chasing a thief, that I had destroyed the school!" he said jokingly. Ingrid smiled again, Fillmore was always careless of most things except for the perp they were after. However he always managed to get the job done, that much Vallejo couldn't complain about.

Looking at the clock she realized she was going to be late for dinner, her smile dropped when thinking of what that meant. She looked down at her finished papers for a moment before turning to her partner. "Fillmore I have to run Friday night dinner meeting…My father wants to discuss our funeral trip for next Sunday" she said calmly, although it had been a while since her mother had passed on this time of year was always a bit stressful for her.

Fillmore looked at her for a moment before getting up and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Ingrid…You know I'm here for you, if you ever need me" he said looking at her carefully, she nodded and smiled lightly at him, agreeing with her previous thoughts, it was defiantly better to have friends. Her mother had passed away five years ago from next Sunday, before X her mother had been her only real friend, someone to talk to, until that car accident. She loved her father and sister very much, but she would always miss her mother.

"I could come with you if you want" Fillmore offered with a slight hooked smile, Ingrid smiled wider. She had never had anyone offer to be there except for her father and sister, she nodded at his proposal and Fillmore released a breath he had been holding.

"That would be great Fillmore; I'll let you know the details later. Thanks again" she said while grabbing her bag. She turned to walk to the door when it opened up revealing a blond boy around their age; it was none other than Wayne Leggett, Fillmore's old partner.

Vallejo walked out of his office and smiled brightly "Leggett! It's great to see you!" he said patting him on the back. Wayne smiled at Vallejo and then turned towards Fillmore and Ingrid.

Fillmore got up and walked to him with a look of pure joy "Hey man what brings you here?" he asked clasping hands with his friend.

Wayne looked at the both of them "I've moved back home" he said smiling.

Vallejo looked surprised for a moment and then grabbed one of the safety patrol sashes and placed it over his head "Just wait, it'll be headline news 'one of X middle schools finest safety patrollers re-joins the force.' Can't wait to see what the rest of the gang says!" He said gesturing the air to make a point of what he was saying. The three patrollers looked at each other and laughed a bit at his enthusiasm.

Fillmore looked happier then before "It'll be great to have you back on the force man" he said. Ingrid smiled, she was happy that Fillmore's old friend was back, it was good to see him so happy.

Vallejo got up and looked at the time "Wow we should take our party else where, time to close shop…Hey Fillmore just think you got you're old partner back!"

Fillmore smiled in a dazed fashion "Yea I guess I do."

Ingrid's insides froze with that sentence; she glanced between the two old friends and felt a wave of fear wash over her. She wasn't ready to leave Fillmore's side as his partner, the thought of that twisted her heart.

Leggett stole a glance her way and then looked back at Fillmore and Vallejo "So Adam's Pizza house anyone?" they all smiled and agreed with the exception of Ingrid, she stood still plastering a fake smile on herself; trying to force herself to feel Fillmore's happiness his old friend and partner had come back. S

She pulled open the door "I should get going… You three have fun" she said as happily as she could.

"Oh see ya around Ingrid" said Fillmore passing her a quick look before returning his gaze to Wayne.

* * *

She ran, ran until she was out of breath. Tears threatened to burst from her but she wouldn't cry, she had not cried since her mother had died she was not going to now.

Her heart ached with a pain she had never felt, she then continued to walk home feeling empty. Fillmore was going to be Leggett's partner, where did that leave her? Would she be partnered up with someone else?

She shook her head, how could he do that? After just saying that he would be there for her, he had then pushed her aside. Ingrid Third felt for the first time in five months very alone.

* * *

**Okay that is the first chapter done. :) **


	2. the first attacks

Thanks for the reviews; I'll try to write one chapter each night! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore.

Act 2: The first attacks

  She walked into the office with the feeling of dread, looking up she noticed that Leggett wasn't there.  She placed her backpack beside her desk and sat down; she pulled out some unfinished math work and began writing. 

   The door opened and in walked Wayne, he walked right up to her waving at some of the other safety patrollers in the process.  "Hello Ingrid" he said cheerfully, she smiled as best she could and watched him sit down in the desk beside her.  "Your Fillmore's new partner, right?  He mentioned you when he came for a visit" he said.  Ingrid nodded "He is happy that your back" she said looking slightly downcast, Wayne smiled and said in a warm voice "I could never take your place."  Ingrid was about to question what he meant when Fillmore walked in, "Hey Leggett, Ingrid; how are your mornings?"  He said while sitting in the desk on the other side of Ingrid.  She smiled and was about to reply when a scream came from Vallejo's office, they got up and ran in to find Vallejo covered in whipped cream.  Ingrid and Fillmore stifled a laughter that was building inside them when Vallejo scowled, "Who ever did this is going to be a world of pain when I get through with them!" he threatened.  "Wasn't us Vallejo" said Fillmore smiling, Leggett walked up to Vallejo's desk and saw that the trap had been set in his desk drawer, by opening it the can would spray whipped cream at who ever was looking inside it.  Ingrid looked over his shoulder "Simple but effective" she said.

   After helping him get cleaned up Fillmore, Wayne and Ingrid left for their lockers.  She was feeling a little better, opening her locker she gasped in shock at what she saw.  Fillmore came quickly beside her and looked in; in her locker was a vase with some dead flowers of sort and a sign that said "You're in for a scare :)."  Fillmore frowned and Wayne looked see what was going on, "Who could have done this?" he asked.  Ingrid looked at the sign more closely and noticed some sort of black smudge "We should take it to Tehama to get this mark checked out, it may give us some leads" said Ingrid pulling on a glove and picking it up.  Fillmore looked at her "How could someone get into your locker?" he asked vaguely while looking at her lock, "Who went into Vallejo's office and planted the whipped cream?" asked Wayne.  "Ingrid looked at him and opened her mouth but Fillmore asked the question, "You think the incidences are related?"  Wayne shook his "It's hard to tell.  The cream seemed more like a joke, this stunt seems to have the impression of fear, but it's weird that both things happened on the same morning" he replied. 

   Ingrid turned and began to walk away when Fillmore said to her "Don't worry Third, Wayne and I will figure this out" she nodded slightly and walked to H.Q looking down.  What about her?  She could figure it out too, why was it that Fillmore suddenly believed her to be incapable of solving a case?  Hadn't they solved so many before?  She shook her head willing the thoughts away, he was just trying to help her out, but a small voice said so why do I feel like he is pushing me away?

   The lunch bell rang, Ingrid walked quickly to the tree where Fillmore and she would enjoy lunch when they weren't too busy, but he wasn't there.  She sat down and began to eat anyways thinking he was probably just running late, if anything was happening he would radio her on the talkie.   Time passed and she finished her lunch, looking around to see if she could spot him, but he was nowhere to be found.  She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.  She opened them awhile later and Fillmore still wasn't there, she looked at her watch and noticed that the bell was going to ring in a few minuets.  She got up and began to walk around looking for him.  She went to H.Q but he wasn't there, then to the cafeteria and saw that he was laughing and eating with Wayne.  She looked down; he hadn't even told her were he was going to be.  She walked up to them and said hello, Fillmore looked at her "Hey where have you been?"  Ingrid looked at him with a cool gaze "I could ask the same thing" she replied sitting down beside Leggett.  Fillmore smiled and looked at Wayne "Leggett and I began to question some people about the locker incident, and then we came here for lunch when nothing came up."  Ingrid looked down and felt the sting in her eyes of tears about to fall but she wouldn't let them, I'm stronger than that she thought.  Wayne looked at her sadly "I'm sorry we should have told you" she looked at him in surprise, Fillmore nodded "It was stupid of me not to call you, I'm sorry."  She shook her head "Don't worry about it… I-I have to go" she got up and left walking quickly away hearing their goodbyes faintly. 

   She walked up to her locker and noticed a piece of paper sticking out; she pulled it out and opened it reading "Watch your back Third cause I'm out to get you."  She shivered and read it again.  Then she opened her locker and a powder flew into her face, she coughed and noticed that it was chalk dust, she began to wipe it off when Tehama walked by.  "Ingrid?!" she said stopping beside her "What happened?"  Ingrid coughed again and replied "Chalk dust… And another letter" she passed it Tehama who placed it in an evidence bag.  "Who could be doing this" she said looking at the letter through the bag, Ingrid shrugged her shoulders "Someone who wants revenge it would seem" she said dusting off some more chalk.  Whoever it was had access to here locker, she didn't know who that could be, a teacher?  No that wouldn't make sense, Fillmore knew her combination but wouldn't do this to her.  She looked down for a moment thinking of Fillmore, compared to her losing of a partner and best friend, this guy didn't seem important.

  Fillmore rushed into H.Q and looked at Ingrid "Why didn't you tell me what happened?" he asked looking at some of the chalk dust that still remained on her dress.  She coldly stared at him for a moment and said "Because you weren't there" he blinked for a moment at her reply, what had made her so grumpy and then he remembered the chalk dust.  Whoever was doing this to Ingrid was going to pay he thought clenching his fist.  "Do you know anyone who would want to do this to you?" he asked she looked down and said "About everyone we ever caught, but then wouldn't they want to attack you too?"  He thought about it for a moment "Maybe someone you upset…" Wayne said walking up behind him, it was good to have Wayne back, and with him here they would figure out who was doing this.  He turned to Wayne "Do you think maybe someone she caught?"  Wayne placed his finger under his chin and looked as though he was thinking "Let's pull out your old cases and see what evidence there is" he said, Fillmore nodded and they walked off.

   Ingrid watched them go, she hated this they had treated her like she didn't exist, or that she couldn't handle herself.  She looked at the clock and got her things together, walking by Vallejo's office she peered in.  Vallejo was looking over the files with Fillmore and Wayne he looked at them for a moment "I'm putting you two on this case; let's find out who is doing this to Third."  He looked up for a moment and noticed her standing there, "Oh Third just talking about you, Fillmore and Leggett are going to try and figure this out, for now I want you to help Anza with the case about the computer virus affecting the computer clubs animation contest."  He then turned back to Fillmore.

  She walked out of the room and into the hallway, suddenly something warm ran down her cheek, she touched the spot and discovered it was a tear.  She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked around to see if anyone had noticed, that was when she noticed a hooded figure at her locker.  "Hey!  Safety patrol stop!"  The figure froze and looked at her then began to sprint away.  She ran after her hoping that she could end this, the figure ducked into one of the empty classrooms, Ingrid followed but found the room empty.  She looked around when suddenly a bucket of soapy water poured onto her head she turned around to see the perp had already begun running down the hall.  With a new fire ignited in her she bolted after the figure.  She was about to catch up when the perp threw some marbles onto the floor causing Ingrid to slip, looking up she watched the figure run out the school entrance. 

   Ingrid got up and rubbed her shoulder which ached with the pain of the fall.  She gathered the marbles in a bag and turned to go back to H.Q but then stopped, she didn't want to face Fillmore and Wayne's happy teamwork again, so she turned and walked out the door.

  There we go Ch. 2 hoped you like it.  Please review!! :)


	3. The fall

I don't own Fillmore…..Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!  I will take into account what you've said audi :).  Well here you go the next chapter!!!

Act 3:  The Fall

   Ingrid walked slowly down the hall, the last thing she ever wanted to do was walk into the safety patrol room again.  She didn't want to work with Anza, sure she liked him as a friend, but she didn't really know him, not as well as she knew Fillmore.  She looked up at her locker, the first thing she wanted to do was see if that person had done anything else.  Opening it carefully she peered in, only a picture this time, it was a picture of a bird, she was unsure of what kind though this was because it was a silhouette of a bird.  It was in flight and under it was some more writing "I'm free now to get my revenge."  She placed it in an evidence bag; she would have to give her findings to Fillmore today.  Her heart dropped, nothing seemed to matter, and she couldn't understand why it felt like her heart hurt so much.

    She opened the door and looked up; Fillmore and Wayne were looking over some more files.  Looking at the pile she hadn't realized how many cases Fillmore and she had accomplished.  She went to Fillmore and paused in front of him.

    "Fillmore, yesterday after I left I saw the perp that was going into my locker" she said looking away from him, she still couldn't face him without the pain returning.

    "Why didn't you call for back-up?  Wayne and I could have helped you out!" he said angrily.  Ingrid looked at him "Because I can handle myself!  Do you think that I'm some sort of push over?  I can solve this case too you know, it IS affecting me!" she snapped back.

     "That's why Wayne and I are on this case, because this perp is after you!  Why are you acting so odd?  Can't you just accept some help for once in your life?!  You are always so distant from everyone, were trying to help you!  So stop acting so selfish…"  He stopped and looked at her surprised by his words "Ingrid I-I'm sorry, I didn't."

    "No your completely right Fillmore, I'm selfish, no wonder you don't want me around…You know what?"  She pulled off her sash and threw it in his face "I quit" she said walking quickly out of the room.

    She sat in a tree hugging her knees and tried to force herself not to cry, but the tears came anyways.  Her body shook as she let loose and began to sob, everything had gone wrong, and she knew that now she had lost Fillmore for good.  The pain in her heart came back ten fold making her cry more, why did it matter so much?  She had lived alone before she could do it again, but this was different, she felt like she was losing a part of herself.  She wiped her nose and looked up the clock on the school that told her that she had missed most of her classes, but she didn't care, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

   Slowly she climbed down from the tree and walked to her locker.  Someone was there waiting, she looked up expecting Fillmore with more apologies maybe, but it wasn't him it was Leggett.  She walked up to him "Are you on guard duty or something?"  She asked bitterly.

    "No I was waiting for you…Fillmore really hurt you feelings huh?"  Ingrid looked down; she didn't have to tell him anything.  "That's what I thought" he continued "Ingrid I know that some of this is due to my return."

    "Most of it is due to your return" she said but then looked at him "I'm sorry."  He nodded seeming unaffected by her words.

    "Ingrid, Fillmore is really upset that you quit, I've never seen him so distressed, ever.  I waited here for you because I wanted to tell you that I can't replace you, you have become Fillmore's world and it is breaking his heart that you're so angry at him."

    "Well he kept on pushing me aside, what did he expect?  That I wouldn't care?  And if he really does care as much as you say he does why isn't he here telling me this?"  She said opening her locker, for the first time this week there was no message, probably because Wayne had been here.  She grabbed her books and slammed her locker closed and turned to Wayne "Have a great afternoon" she said with fake cheeriness.  Wayne looked sad for a moment.

    "This isn't how I wanted things to go…I just meant to push you two in the right direction…"

    "Save your "talks" for someone else" she said walking off.

   Ingrid walked out of the school building and onto the field; she didn't want to head home right away so she walked towards the orchard.  She looked ahead and noticed the Red Robin headquarters, well, it wasn't theirs anymore.  Ingrid thought then about Malika, she had been so upset when Ingrid had betrayed her, now she knew how it must have felt for her.  She realized she had stopped walking and looked around, something felt weird, suddenly a whole bunch of apples began rolling down the hill, heading straight for her! 

    Ingrid began to run; she saw an opening and took it diving out of the way of the stampeding apples.  She turned around to see who had done it but no one was there.  She got up and noticed that she was close by to the building site of the new basketball court.  There were holes dug all around revealing pipes, they had tried to build the court before but in the process they had burst one of the water pipes.  Now they had to dig around to find out where all of them were located.  She walked slowly across to avoid slipping on the mud and falling into one of the deep pits.  She heard a twig snap behind her and she spun around and came face to face with a masked kid, she gasped in fright.

    "Why Ingrid, so nice to see you again…When you're so alone, I'm glad that things aren't going well for you."  Said the person, the voice sounded muffled by the mask but Ingrid heard the words spoken and began to think of a way to escape, but all around her were the dug out pits.  Sweat began to bead down her head and she went to grab her talkie when she remembered that she had quit the safety patrol.  The person laughed at her and began to walk forward.

    "Ingrid I told you to watch you're back, but you didn't listen to me did you?  Hm oh well it's your own fault then, for this" the figure pushed her.  The ground slipped under her and she felt the light wind as she fell down farther and farther, for the first time in Ingrid's life she screamed.

Ok well a cliffhanger mwhahaha.  Every time I read a story the author does it to me so finally it is my turn grins evilly but do not fear for reviews will motivate me to write another chapter tomorrow night! :)


	4. Helping hands

Wow!  Thanks for the reviews!  :D Here is what you have all been waiting for…….The next chapter!!

Don't own Fillmore.

Act 4:  Helping Hands

   Ingrid awoke to a white ceiling, at first she couldn't remember what had happened but then everything came rushing back.  She sat up quickly regretting it when lights began to flash before her eyes.  She let her head fall onto the pillow, investigating the room around her she realized she was in the nurse's office, and then she noticed a figure sleeping soundly beside her.  She squinted in the dim light and discovered that it was Fillmore.   

   She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took, but then seem to pause as his eye's opened, he looked right at her with a worried expression.  "Ingrid!" he exclaimed.

   "That's my name last I checked" she said with light humor.  She looked at the ceiling and recalled what had happened; the figure had pushed her into one of the ditches.  The pain in her head told her that she had suffered a small injury, but after the sensation of falling she couldn't recall anything else.  She turned to look at Fillmore and the argument that had happened floated through her photographic memory, she looked upset again and was about to speak when Fillmore interrupted her thoughts.

   "I'm so sorry Ingrid, about this morning, and about not being there when I said I would be…I promise you that I'll find out who did this to you, who ever it is they are going to pay."  Anger had laced the last bit and caused Ingrid to smile.

   "Fillmore, I'm the one who should be sorry, I've let my emotions get the better of me…I guess you were right I don't accept help when I should, selfish though?"  She said looking away, though she wanted to make up his words still stung.

  "You're not selfish, I am.  When Wayne came back I pushed you aside, I let the return of an old friend ruin the great friendship I have now.  Ingrid, I don't want to lose you.  When I thought I had, it felt as though nothing mattered anymore…Then when I was out on patrol and I heard you scream…" He looked down for a moment.  Ingrid watched him as he struggled with his emotions; she smiled slightly and thought of everything they had faced together, how close they had gotten.  When she thought she had lost him, her world had fallen apart too, she smiled then think of how good it was that they were making up.  Fillmore was watching her and frowned for a moment "Are you laughing at me?"

    "Hmm maybe…Fillmore, do you think that the safety patrol might still want me?"  She asked sheepishly, Fillmore smiled and pulled out her sash from its hiding place in his bag.

    "Vallejo blamed me for you quitting, so he told me to convince you to come back."

    "So the only reason you're here then is because you were under threat of losing your job?!"  She said in mock anger while lightly throwing a cotton ball which had come from the jar beside her.  He ducked and played along.

    "No Ingrid I swear!  I'm innocent of all charges!"  He said smiling and returning fire.  They both laughed; when Fillmore suddenly stopped and watched her, Ingrid felt his eyes on her but she couldn't stop laughing, she felt so happy.  "I've just realized that I've never heard you laugh."

    "What are you talking about I've laughed before"

    "True…but not like you just did, you seemed really happy"  he was smiling a sort of stupid grin, but then caught up with himself and looked at the floor trying to hide a blush that was creeping up on his dark cheeks.  Ingrid smiled slightly sitting up slowly.

    "Okay we're starting to enter into that sentimental side, you know how I feel about that" she said with a mock frown.  Then she stopped and thought for a moment, "Hey Fillmore, you said you heard me scream?  What happened exactly?"

    "I was on patrol as I mentioned before when I walked near the orchard I noticed someone knocking over the environmental club's apples.  By the time I reached the area the figure was gone, so I walked around a bit trying to see if the perp was nearby.  That was when I heard voices coming from the basketball court in progress, I walked towards it and that's when I saw the figure talking to you.  I began to run forward but the perp pushed you…You screamed, I had thought…I called out to the figure but they leaped onto one of the bigger pipes and ran off.  When I got to where you had fallen I jumped in and carried you out calling for back up.  And now you're here."  He looked down and both sat in an awkward moment of silence.  Ingrid slowly got up and walked towards Fillmore and did something that surprised even her, she hugged him.  She felt him freeze but then relax and place his arms around her.

    "Thank you Fillmore…thank you."

       The next day Ingrid walked into the safety patrol headquarters, everyone was happy that she was back; Vallejo even got her a cup of cocoa.  She walked to her desk and noticed Wayne sitting quietly at his desk, she stopped in front of his chair and looked down at him, "Wayne…thanks for trying to talk me out of quitting, though I am curious as to something you said…"

    "What was that?" he asked smiling mischievously.

   "You said "I just meant to push you two in the right direction" what exactly did you mean?" she said placing her hands on her hips and mustering the best caught-you-red-handed look.

   "I swear officer, I meant nothing by it!"  He said pretending to be a perp that had just been caught.

   "Hmm we'll see" she said before sitting down at her own desk.  She looked towards the door and it opened revealing Fillmore, he smiled at her and went to the hot chocolate machine to pour himself a cup.  She smiled but stopped when she noticed that she was being watched by Wayne looking over to him he began to smile like he had before, as though things were going according to plan.  She glared at him for a moment and then smiled, she felt good.

   Vallejo called her into his office; she got up and walked in.  "What is it Vallejo?"  She asked sitting down in front of his desk.

   "It's good to have you back Third."  He said looking at her, but she knew that wasn't all.  "Earlier this morning Leggett came to me, he said that he didn't want to be paired up with Fillmore, because it was placing a strain on your teamwork."  He turned his back on her "You know…if something like me partnering you up with someone else was bothering you, you should have come to me about it."   Ingrid nodded even though Vallejo wouldn't have been able to see it.

   "Yes sir, I'm sorry that I didn't."

   "That's all Ingrid."  With that she got up and left.  She thought about the feeling of loneliness that had settled on her the past Monday and Tuesday and realized that she had been foolish to think it.  She looked at her watch and noticed the bell was going to ring; she went out to her locker and froze.  It had been completely painted red; she called out to Fillmore who came to her side quickly.  They both just stared at the red paint for a moment and then began to analyze it, "It just happened, the paint is still wet" she said pulling a finger through it.  The called out to Tehama who then began to do her work.

   "I'll get back to you on this paint" she said collecting a sample and walking back into H.Q. 

   Ingrid looked at Fillmore "I think I know who is after me" she said "But I'm not sure yet, we need more evidence" she continued opening her locker carefully.  Some of the paint and seeped into her locker and coloured some of her text books red as well, she frowned and began to wipe them down.

   "Who do you think is after you?" asked Fillmore glancing at her.

   "Malika."

    Well there is chapter Four!!!!!!  I will update again tomorrow night when I get back from work!  More reviews are good, they make me happy and excited about writing some more, I almost wrote the next chapter earlier because I was so happy :D


	5. A Mistake Made

Sorry it took so long but here it is……..Chapter 5! : )

Don't own Fillmore.

Act 5:  A mistake made

   "What makes you think that Malika did it?"  Asked Fillmore looking at Ingrid's desk, she had laid out all the evidence and was standing over it.  Fillmore waited for a reply while feeding his fish.

   "Look at this print; it's a picture of a bird.  I went to examine it and discovered that it was a silhouette of a robin.  Next there is the mark on the first note, Telhama aid that it was a smudged ink stamp; when we drew it out properly it ended up being from Malika's badge.  The paint was red; the marbles are the only thing that doesn't make sense to me.  As far as I know Malika never collected marbles, but everything else fits."  She said sinking into her chair, she had become tired of these warnings and attacks and her head still throbbed slightly from her fall.

  She glanced sideways at Fillmore and watched him take in everything she had said and was now looking at the evidence; she had never really paid attention to how he looked.  She blushed and looked down for a moment, was she developing feelings for him?  Other then that of a partner…best friend…something more.  She shook her head and tried to through that thought from her mind; suddenly her boots had become quite fascinating. 

   "Ingrid are you ok?  Maybe you should rest for today."  He asked crouching down to face her.

   "I'm fine Fillmore, just thinking about the case" he nodded and got back up.

   "I guess it's time we pay a visit to Malika."

    They walked into the detention room, there sat Malika staring at her hands, hearing the door open she had looked up but scowled at the sight of Ingrid.  "I refuse to talk to you betrayer" she venomously.  Ingrid frowned at her but stayed at the door.

   "Fillmore I think its best that you ask the questions…besides it's what you do best" she said smiling at him.  She watched him move forwards and begin to question Malika.  The usual questions "Where were you on such and such a time" she began to look at Fillmore not paying attention to what was being said.  She watched the way he frowned and placed a hand on his hip.  She looked away from him and smiled to herself, at least she had him around, and she knew he was going to stay.

  Fillmore walked up to Ingrid and motioned to go outside.  When they were in the hall he shook his head.  "It's not Malika" he said walking towards the safety patrol office.

  "How can it not be her?" asked Ingrid thinking everything out.

  "She has been serving detention since she was caught; she never has time because the guard is always watching her."

  "So I guess we're back at square one" sighed Ingrid. She had hoped that they would have gotten this done and over with but apparently they still had the perp that was after her out there.  "So what do we do now?" she asked, just when they were about to turn the corner, but she ended up bumping into Fillmore who had stopped and was signaling her to be quiet.  She peeked around the bend and saw that the perp was at her locker again, but felt like something was different, she had come face to face with the mysterious person twice and the guy at her locker just wasn't him.  Before she could tell him her doubts Fillmore spoke.

   "When I start running I want you to run the other way and cut him off ok?" he asked looking at her he paused for a moment "And Ingrid…Be careful."  She rolled her eyes and Fillmore smiled, then he began to run.  Ingrid turned the other way hearing distantly the shout of Fillmore crying out "Safety patrol stop!"

  She got to her position and radioed Fillmore, who told her that they were heading her way.  She watched alert but suddenly the door opened behind her, she spun around and there was the masked face, Ingrid gasped and fell backwards landing on the floor the figure looked down at her and pulled out a small vile "Time to sleep!"  The person threw the vile and smoke filled the air around her she tried to fight it but darkness filled her vision and she passed out.

   Fillmore ran down the hall chasing after the perp who seemed to slow down and call something out "Okay!  Okay!  Fillmore I've run enough!" the figure stopped and pulled back the mask revealing none other than Wayne.  Fillmore stopped in front of him and grabbed him by the collar.

   "What were you doing sneaking into Ingrid's locker?!  I sent her the other way thinking that we had the perp cornered!  Ingrid's on her own she could be hurt!" he yelled.  Wayne smiled for a brief moment.

   "God knows why I tried to interfere.  Listen instead of arguing lets radio her."  Fillmore nodded and picked up talkie and pushed the call button while walking towards the exit.  She didn't reply.  He called her on it again.

   "Ingrid false alarm were heading towards you now" static was his only answer, he tried again but felt as though he was hearing him self in double.  That's when they'd walked into view of the door, on the ground was Ingrid's talkie and sash, but Ingrid was no where to be seen.

  Well there you go, I'm all better from my dental surgery so I'm going back to writing one chapter a night!  Again sorry it took so long…..REVIEW PLEASE!!!! :D  


	6. To Date or not to Date that is a Questio...

Here it is…Chapter 6!!! Please review, there's not enough if you want me to continue!!!!

Don't own Fillmore!

Act 6: To Date or Not to Date that is a Question.

  Fillmore stared at the badge and sash for a moment before pushing the doors open and running outside; looking around for a moment he tried to spot Ingrid.  He saw nothing but then hearing a shout from the left he turned in time to see a figure holding a struggling Ingrid in their arms.  He ran faster than he ever had, he had to catch them, he had to save Ingrid or he would never forgive himself.  They turned the bend and the figure threw a trash can in his way to slow him down, he leapt over it and continued to chase them, Ingrid was looking over the figures shoulders with a face of fear.  That was all Fillmore needed to run faster, he was gaining on them when Ingrid pulled off the figures mask to distract them.

   Ingrid stared in shock "No!" she said almost silently, the figure used his arm to cover up a bit of his face and tossed her down the hill leading to the lake.  For the second time this week Ingrid found herself falling, she hit the ground hard and gravity began to cause her to tumble.  She felt sick and really tired from the sleeping gas, everything was spinning and she couldn't stop, distantly she heard someone yell out her name.

   Fillmore was running down the hill, ignoring Wayne who had told him he was going to chase after the perp.  He looked ahead and saw that Ingrid was heading from some rocks, he ran faster and then spun around catching Ingrid, he fell back onto one stone that bit into his flesh, but he held in the pain focusing everything on Ingrid's well being.  He turned her over to see her looking a little green, "Fillmore…I know who it is…I feel a bit sick." She said while holding her head, Fillmore held her making sure that her head was lying on his lap.

  "Ingrid just take it easy okay?" She nodded and relaxed in his arms, it felt so peaceful holding her, she was very warm.  He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined that nothing had happened, that they were just sitting like this comfortably.  Ingrid moaning slightly snapping him out of his dream, he looked over her head to see if there were any bruises but he saw only the old one.

   "It's just the spinning, I don't think the world is ever going to stop" she said looking up at him, he smiled and watched her slowly sit up, she turned to face him, "We should get going, I want to tell you about the person who has been doing this to me" he nodded and got up but almost stumbled when the cut in his back screamed for attention.  Ingrid caught the grimace and touched his back to find some blood, she turned and looked at it, but there wasn't much, lifting his shirt she touched around the cut poking slightly to see how deep it was.  Realizing that she was touching his back she dropped his shirt back into place quickly and an unusual blush crept onto her cheeks, she turned back to Fillmore trying to disguise it and noticed that he was blushing too.

   "Hey Fillmore!  Ingrid!  Are you two okay?" called Wayne from the top of the hill he ran down to them and noticed blood on Ingrid's fingers.  "Oh no!  Ingrid are you ok?!"  Ingrid looked at the blood and remembered Fillmore's wound she spun him around and lifted his shirt to point out the wound to Wayne who looked over it "It's not too bad, but this is all my fault, I was the person at you locker just now, as for the perp I lost her around the corner."

   "It's a he, and let's get Fillmore back to the office so we can bandage this up" she said letting go of his shirt.

   Fillmore looked back at Wayne "Why were you in Ingrid's locker?" Wayne blushed and looked around for a moment.

   "Well you see…umm…I was just…"

   "Never mind" snapped Ingrid who began to push them both towards the school. 

    Ingrid tried not to look at Fillmore for his shirt was off.  Wayne was just about to finish bandaging him up, she glanced in his direction for a moment before he pulled his shirt back on.  There's something I don't mind have in my photographic memory she thought but then almost slapped herself what was that thought?!  She picked up the nearest pen and began to play with for a moment.

    "It's a good thing I know where Vallejo keeps his spare key" said Fillmore glancing at Ingrid who was staring at a pen very intensely.  She looked up at him and nodded, Wayne watched this with a smile on his face, but Fillmore glared at him "You never answered my question Leggett" he said. 

   Wayne sighed for a moment and then looked at both Ingrid and Fillmore "I…I was… Trying to set y- I mean, I was trying to ask Ingrid out" he said smiling.  Both Ingrid and Fillmore were thrown back, that was the last thing either of them had thought, Wayne bent on a knee in front of Ingrid "I know that you may have never thought of me in that way but I am asking you to just try one date with me please Ingrid Third?" 

   Ingrid was in shock, she had no idea what to say, she looked to Fillmore who had a similar expression on his face.  "I-I don't know…Um…I guess just one…" she said quickly she couldn't turn him down she didn't want to lose Wayne as a friend, but if they went on one date then she could tell him no that way.  Wayne jumped in the air while Fillmore stared angrily at him.  Wayne looked over at him quickly and smiled and then turned back to Ingrid who had a my-god-what-have-I-done look on her face. 

   "This is great Ingrid, how about Saturday, hmm I'll tell you where were going tomorrow since its Friday!" he smiled again and then grabbed his bag and left without another word.

    Ingrid watched him go and then heard a swift scraping of Fillmore's chair as he got up "Well I hope the two of you have a wonderful time" he said bitterly and walked out of the office before she could say anything. 

   "Crackers…now what am I suppose to do." She said to Miles Fillmore's fish, but he just opened his mouth and let some bubbles float to the top.

Well there is Chapter 6!  Please review!!!!! I need them for inspiration to write, I don't feel like writing if there is no one who wants to read my story….but!!!!  To those wonderful people who did thank you very much you helped me write this chapter. :D


	7. A Blast from Third's past

I don't own Fillmore…thanks for the reviews :)

Act 7: Blast from Third's Past

   Ingrid walked into the office, Fillmore and Wayne were at their desks and Ingrid felt Fillmore's coldness when she sat down.  "Hi Fillmore" she said smiling at him, but he merely waved shortly not even turning his head.  She looked down for a moment she had wished everything would have gotten better after their early problems this week but somehow things had been messed up again.  It had been okay with them until she agreed to go out with Wayne, not that she really wanted to, but why was he so upset?

   "Ingrid, hi!  Looking forward to Saturday?  I decided to go to that new amusement park at 10 in the morning" he said a little louder than he should have.  Ingrid looked over to Fillmore who was clenching his pencil tightly, suddenly it occurred to her, could it be that Fillmore was jealous?!

    "Um…sure…do you think that Fillmore could come?" she asked Wayne frowned a bit.

    "But this is our date Ingrid!  I want to go out with you!"  He said Fillmore was looking at her now. 

    "Wayne…Could we talk somewhere else?" she said trying to ignore Fillmore's questioning glance.  They both got up and walked out into the hall, Ingrid was about to talk when she glanced at her locker, it was smashed in by the looks of it with a hammer.  Wayne noticing her mouth gaping he turned and began to mimic her face.  They both walked up to it, Ingrid pried open the door and inside her locker was a broken vase of purple flowers.  "It must have broken with the force" she mumbled, on one side was a card soaked in water; she carefully flipped it over so she could read it.  On the card was written "I love you- Wayne" she gasped and pulled it just enough for it to tear in her hand.  Wayne peered over her shoulder.

   "Did you see my love letter then?" he asked, Ingrid glanced up at him forgetting about her ruined locker.

   "Why?"  She questioned, Wayne smiled innocently.

   "Maybe…cause I like you?"

   "I don't get it! I'm not exactly the prettiest girl here"

   "Yes you are, and you're the most unique person I know, your strong and smart…Ingrid you're a wonderful girl."  She blushed and glanced back at her locker.

   "I think it's time we captured my old friend" she said adding "Well finish this talk later."

Fillmore watched Ingrid and Wayne come in, he glared at Wayne, how could he do this, he had told him that he liked Ingrid and Wayne had betrayed him by asking her out and she said yes!  He fumed about this but got up when he saw Ingrid's worried look.  "What happened?"  He asked she looked at him and blushed for a moment.

   "My locker got smashed, I almost forgot about the perp, or should I say Shelly Cangrace.  I knew her from my old school, she would always bully around other kids so I decided to put an end to it, she has wanted revenge ever since."  Fillmore nodded and looked at her for a moment.

   "So what should we do?  She doesn't go to the school does she?"  He asked going onto his computer and looking through the student directory.

   "If she doesn't go here she must live close by cause my old school was far away."

   "Wait I found her name, she does go to this school, but I don't remember any welcome ceremony for her…she came her about a month ago" said Fillmore looking at her file.

   "We have to catch her, but how"

   "We'll use you as bait" said Wayne speaking up, Fillmore glared at him.

   "I'm not putting Ingrid's safety on the line so it's out of the question"

   "It's the only way, plus she won't get hurt because were going to be there to back her up!"   Ingrid listen to them bicker and then placed a hand on Fillmore's shoulder to stop him from replying to Wayne's last comment.

   "Listen I will be bait, it's the only way to get this solved Fillmore, then I have another issue to deal with" muttering the last part under her breath.  She wasn't sure that she liked Wayne in that way and what about Fillmore, she was feeling more attached to him too.

    Fillmore sighed and looked at Wayne "You're right; this is how it has to go down let's go to Vallejo and come up with a plan."

   Ingrid closed her replacement locker; her old one was being repaired.  She began to walk down the hall when she heard Wayne call out her name, turning around she saw him standing there panting, he wasn't too bad looking but she shook the thought out of her head.  "Ingrid I still would like to go out with you just once, so could we still go out on Saturday?"  Ingrid looked down for a moment, how did she feel about all of this?  Did she like Wayne, or Fillmore? 

   "I'm a little confused about this whole situation right now…I would like to go out with you but as long as Fillmore comes too." She said looking at him, he nodded and looked down. 

   "Well I guess I'll see you at lunch."  She nodded and walked away, this had been the most confusing week of her life, one minuet she is losing Fillmore, then someone starts to attack her, next Wayne loves her!  But she was beginning to wonder if she had feelings for Fillmore.

Well there is chapter seven!!! Please Review!!!  It will only be a few more chapters long, but I'm think of writing another story…what do you think, it would have nothing to do with this one probably just a little romance fic.


	8. To catch a fly, use honey

Here we go chapter 8! Thanks a lot for all the reviews :)

I don't own Fillmore.

Act 8: To Catch a Fly use Honey

Ingrid sat in position; a quick beep on her radio told her that Fillmore was in place. She shifted her weight to her other foot and stared towards her locker from the classroom window across from it. She waited for a few minutes before shifting her thoughts to her other dilemma Wayne and Fillmore were not getting a long and she knew it was because of her, she had never really thought about a relationship until this had happened. Wayne was nice, he complimented her but he also made her feel a little uncomfortable, where as with Fillmore, whom she had known longer, helped her relax, but she was still unsure if he had feelings for her. It could be that Fillmore was just afraid that he would lose her, she remembered disliking Wayne for that same reason, so did he like her? She looked up saw someone approaching her locker, she pushed her other thoughts out of her head. The walkie talkie beeped and she knew that was a signal from Fillmore, they waited until the figure drew out a red marker and began to write on her locker, it was another warning, Fillmore beeped again when the figure was finished and they both ran out to confront the perp.

The girl pulled back her hood to reveal short red hair, she glared at Ingrid with her sharp green eyes and stood she didn't try to run at all. "I was wondering when you would actually confront me" said Ingrid coolly she, Fillmore and Wayne had blocked off any escape; Ingrid wanted to talk to her first before they brought her in. "Well maybe you're not confronting me by choice, but at least you're not running."

"Ye listen here ye I was never wantin' to see yer face again, but when I moved 'ere and saw yer perfect life I had to do something, ye had ruined everything fer me I had to show you the same courtesy" she said with an accent. She continued to glare at Ingrid "Why don' ye send yer lackey's away so we can deal with our problem ourselves" she said smiling.

"No way are we leaving Ingrid" said Fillmore.

"Fillmore…Wayne…I want to do this alone" she said, it had surprised both of them but Shelly just smiled wider.

"Tis good to see yer going to stand alone fer a change"

"No she is not, Ingrid I won't let you get hurt" said Fillmore looking at her, Ingrid smiled lightly and shook her head.

"This is my problem Fillmore let me deal with it" Fillmore looked as though he was fighting with himself but then he bent his head and nodded. He and Wayne both left hesitantly, but before Wayne left he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck Ingrid, I know you'll do well" he smiled reassuringly at her and then walked off.

Ingrid turned her attention back to Shelly who was smirking, "I see ye went and found yerself a boy friend as well, but which of them is it?"

"That's none of you're business" she said tightly, Shelly just smiled more she had found Ingrid's true weakness.

"I guess it's been on yer mind for a bit now huh, well I'm in front of you now" she punched her fist "It's time I dealt with ye as I should have ages ago." She ran at Ingrid but she just moved aside and watched Shelly fall off balance. On the floor Ingrid looked down at her.

"I am not going to fight you Shelly, I did what I did because I was tired of you picking on other kids and I see that you still haven't learned." Shelly glared at her but then was surprised as Ingrid held out a hand "I'm going to take you in, but not with force, I think that you still have one more chance to change if you just go in willingly."

"So what now? Yer going to be all honey like to me? I don't think so I think yer just laughing at me inside, ye don want to be my friend especially after everything I've done to you"

"You have been a pain in my side but you have also helped me with my other problem in a way" she said smiling.

"Ye mean yer boy trouble? I don see how I helped with that."

Ingrid thought to the time she had been hurt and Fillmore had been there, also how he thought of her safety, she realized that she didn't care if he didn't have feelings for her, she loved him and she knew it all thanks to a bullies actions. When Fillmore had left her earlier she had felt bad that she had hurt him by wanting to do this alone, it was a pain that she remembered when she had faced the chance of losing him as a partner. Wayne had been nice but he wasn't Fillmore. She looked down at Shelly feeling really happy she didn't care anymore about what she had done to her. "I'll ask you again, come in yourself and I'll make sure their not too hard on you I promise." Shelly looked at her for a moment and then placed her hand in hers.

"I don understand, how can ye be so nice to me after everything that has happened?"

"Because I had faith that everyone who has been bad can change"

Ingrid walked into the Office at the end of the day, both Fillmore and Wayne looked up at her, but her eyes were only on Fillmore. Wayne looked at her and smiled brightly. Ingrid walked up to Wayne "Can we talk outside quickly?" he nodded and got up.

"What is it you would like to say Ingrid?" he asked when they were in the hall. She looked down at the ground for a moment and then faced him.

"I'm sorry Wayne but I don't like you anymore then a friend, I'm sorry to be blunt about it but I had to tell you. The person I really like is Fillmore" Wayne smiled.

"I know" he said, Ingrid was taken aback by this.

"Then why did you pretend to like me?"

"Well at first I thought that my being here would make you two realize your feelings for each other but you two were just so stubborn so I had to take it one step farther. Don't get me wrong though I think you a very beautiful girl and I would date you in a minuet, if I wasn't already going out with someone and you didn't like Fillmore." He smiled again and looked at her shocked face. "But it worked right?"

Ingrid looked down and smiled "Yes, yes it did"

They both walked into the office smiling, Fillmore looked down at his work, he couldn't take it, they were so happy. Why hadn't he said something to Ingrid earlier, then maybe she would be going out with him. He got up and grabbed his stuff, Ingrid looked up at him and seemed like she was about to say something but he couldn't take it, he walked right by her ignoring her calling out his name.

Ingrid watched Fillmore storm out of the room "Fillmore!" she called out but he didn't turn around.

"Oh dear it would see, that I may have taken things a bit too far" said Wayne but Ingrid was already out the door.

She ran around looking for him but she couldn't see him anywhere. She ran out into the school grounds and saw him walking towards the apple orchids "Fillmore wait!" She called out but again he ignored her. She sighed angrily and ran towards him, but he too began to run.

"I don't want to talk to you Ingrid" he said but she ran on anyways.

"I don't care I want to talk to you now wait!" but he didn't so she jumped at him and pulled him down. Both of them were on the ground Ingrid panted a bit feeling a little winded. Fillmore got up and was about to run off again "Fillmore stop!"

"Why go back to Wayne I'm sure he'll make you happy" he said bitterly.

She sighed again "Fillmore I want you to stop because I love you" he froze and turned around; surprise filled every corner of his face.

"But what about Wayne?"

"He was just trying to go out with me so I would realize that I loved you" she smiled brightly.

"H-he was?" Ingrid nodded "Oh…I'm sorry about running away, I should have listened"

"You didn't know it's all right." Fillmore looked down at her and offered his hand; she took it and felt so happy.

"I-I love you too" he said blushing Ingrid laughed.

"Why Fillmore…Are you blushing?!" He went even redder.

"Shut up" he said smiling.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" she said mock glaring. Both of them laughed and then placed her arms around Fillmore and they hugged tightly.

There you go Chapter 8, did you guys really think I was going to place Wayne and Ingrid together mwhahaha never! Fillmore and Ingrid forever!! Any ways I am debating whether to write a date chapter or not, what do you think?


	9. Someone to Watch over you

Don't own Fillmore blah blah blah.

Act 9: Someone to Watch over You

Ingrid woke up and rubbed her eyes, turning her head to her clock she groaned at the time; six o'clock. She got up and walked downstairs but stopped when she heard her father's voice. "So Lillian, tomorrow will be the anniversary of when you left me. Our children have grown up quite a bit and I'm sure you would be proud, especially of Ingrid. At first after you left she went through a big rebellious stage, but now she is a crime fighter in her school. Isn't that wonderful? Oh Lillian" he choked back a sob and Ingrid sat on the last step. After all of the excitement of the week how could she have forgotten that her mother's funeral was tomorrow?

She climbed back up the stairs. Sitting on her bed tears began to well up, and in the dark of her room she felt as if her mother had just past away again.

She woke up again, but this time to a pile of tissues and the bright sunlight baring its face to her. She got up and touched her swollen eyes and tried very hard not to think to be void of thoughts to stop her self from crying again.

She and her mother had been so close; she had been the energetic mom who worked hard to support everything she did. Ingrid remembered how she had always had a smile on her face; Ingrid also grimaced at the thought of the bright colours she had worn back then. She had only done it because her mother had loved it, but after she had died Ingrid donned nothing but black.

Ingrid looked at her feet and remembered the day of the accident; it had been Tuesday and she had been called down to the principles office, she had believed it was about the flour bomb she had planted for the supply teacher but when she walked into the office she knew it wasn't. Her sister and her father were there with the principle; they had looked at her with tear stained eyes and told her that her mother had died in a car accident. Ingrid remembered the disbelief and outrage; she remembered the emptiness she had felt every day after that, and the anger. She began to care very little about anyone and that had never changed until she had come to X Middle School. That was where she had met Fillmore.

Ingrid looked around her room and stopped when her eyes passed over the walkie talkie, picking it up she buzzed Fillmore. He answered tiredly.

"Fillmore here, who is it?" He asked.

"Fillmore? It's Ingrid"

"Is everything okay?" he asked with some concern.

Ingrid wanted to lie and say yes, but this was the first time she had ever wanted to open up to someone about the pain she felt about her mother and if she couldn't do it with Fillmore there was no one else. "I- need to talk to you Fillmore, everything is not okay"

She said sullenly.

"I'll be there in half an hour" and with that he was gone.

Ingrid opened her eyes widely and looked down at her shorts and t-shirt remnants of her colourful days. "Not in this you are going to see me" she got up and quickly got ready.

Ingrid opened the door when Fillmore knocked and blushed at his wide eyed look. "What? Do I really look that bad?" She asked he didn't answer just pulled her into a hug and Ingrid felt misty eyed again, but this time beat them back. He held her so tightly and suddenly Ingrid felt so safe, she wrapped her arms around him and prayed the embrace would never end. Suddenly from behind her she heard her father's voice.

"Why Ingrid I didn't know that you were dating Fillmore!" He exclaimed, turning to face him she noticed that he showed no tell tale signs of this morning, then she wondered how often he had done that and she had never known.

"Hello Mr. Third" said Fillmore pulling away from Ingrid hesitantly. She stared at her father for a moment until he blinked in question towards her.

"Oh um dad Fillmore and I just started going out. I was wondering if it would be okay with you if we went for a bit of a walk"

"Fine with me just be back before lunch, today I'm making my famous Third power sandwiches, hey Fillmore why don't you come too!" Fillmore nodded and then felt him self be pulled out the door.

"Bye dad" called out Ingrid.

Fillmore and Ingrid walked slowly down the street until they reached a park, she still hadn't said anything but Fillmore was patient and waited for he could sense this was serious. She sat down on a bench near the pond and he seated himself beside her.

Staring out Ingrid began to speak "Tomorrow is the day my mother died five years ago" Fillmore merely nodded his head. "This morning I had this moment where I felt it had been the moment when I had found out my mother was gone. I have realized that I'm still not over it, and I doubt I'll ever be."

"Well who could ever truly get over a parent dying? Especially one that you were close to, all you can do Ingrid is remember her and know that she would be proud to see who you have become." She nodded and looked at some flowers that were growing by the bench.

"I just wish it had never happened, I wish that she had never left"

"I know, I know" Fillmore placed his arm around her and held her close to him, it was hard to think that it was only yesterday that they had admitted their feelings for one another, it felt like they had done it a long time ago. He looked at her face and wanted to make her happy so he got up and picked her up. She cried out in surprise and looked at him.

"Fillmore what are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

He merely smiled and said "I am going to give you the best day ever" and kissed her right there.

Well there we go another chapter!! I have got my co-op all organized so I'll be able to write more often! :)


	10. Break Time

I am sorry it took so long for me to write this next chapter...but here it is :)

Act 10: Break time

Ingrid felt like her heart was going to explode; she felt her cheeks burning red and a smile creep up when Fillmore pulled away. "What's this?! I made Ingrid Third beet red!" he laughed out loud which made her smile even more.

"Uhh Fillmore?" he looked at her questionably but before he could form a question out loud she kissed him. When they parted both looked at each other happily. Putting her down he grasped her hand.

"So where would you like to go first Ingrid?" He asked looking out at the other trees.

"I don't think anything else is open right now, it is pretty early" she replied, "Why don't we just walk for a little bit?"

"Sounds good to me"

She felt at peace and wanted it to last forever, but yet her mothers' image passed before her eyes, but she saw that it was one that was smiling. She smiled brightly her mother would want her to be happy, she knew that, and although she missed her dearly it was nice to have someone in her life who could take away the pain. She glanced at Fillmore he had a peaceful look on his face; he noticed her watching him and looked back at her. "What's up?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Just looking at you" they smiled, Ingrid realized that they had left the park and were now in a part of the town. Near by was the cheese shop, she remembered that case clearly. "Hey Fillmore?"

"Yeah?" He asked not looking at her but the cheese shop as well.

"Remember the shmoits case?"

"Yep I do"

"Thank you for saving me that day" his hand tightened in hers.

"When I saw those crates falling…" Ingrid kissed him quickly on the cheek which startled him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks again Fillmore, though if I remember correctly you made fun of me after that"

He smiled, "How could I resist making fun of the "cute face"" he said laughing a bit. She punched him lightly on his arm, he looked at her and both moved on.

"Hey Fillmore look a new café" she said pointing at an orange sign; it read Oshun's Cake they walked in seeing that it was open.

"Good morning to you" smiled a woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties, she had long dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Ingrid just stared at her for a moment. "What can I get you two today?" she asked brightly.

"Can I get a cup of hot cocoa, what about you Ingrid?" he asked turning to her, she stared at the woman a few moments longer and then blurted out "What he is having."

The woman smiled and turned to get their orders, Fillmore dragged Ingrid to a small round table that had a detailed red tablecloth, patterns of flowers it seemed. Ingrid looked down for a moment, that woman looked almost exactly like her mother! The woman came around and placed their cups on the table, "My name is Ingrid" she said startling Fillmore a bit, it was unusual for her to act so shaken like this. The woman smiled "Nice to meet you Ingrid and might I add that it is a beautiful name, I am Rebecca." She glanced at the door to see two more people come in, "Well have to get back to work, if you need anything don't be afraid to call me" and with that she was gone.

Ingrid looked at Fillmore's puzzled look "She reminds me of my mother" she said blushing a bit. Fillmore glanced at the woman who was taking orders now.

"Ingrid, that may be so but you have to remember that she isn't"

She sighed and looked at the woman again "I know it's just weird."

When they had finished their drinks and paid for them, they walked out waving good bye to Rebecca. "So its 11 o'clock where to now?" Asked Fillmore.

"Hmm well we did say that we would be home for my dad's lunch, and I don't want to disappoint him" she said with a far away look. She still remembered the incident this morning and didn't want to see her father like that again, she wished that she could just enjoy the day but thoughts of her parents kept springing to her mind unwanted. Fillmore grasped her hand and stopped them from walking for a moment; he lifted her face to his and looked into her eyes.

"Ingrid, I love you, and I know that you're thinking of your mother… I just want you to know that I am here for you" she smiled at this and hugged him tightly.

"I know Fillmore, I love you too."

They walked into Ingrid's house to hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen, Ingrid let go of Fillmore's hand and ran calling out "Dad?!" When they got to the kitchen they saw her father lying on the ground rubbing his head a bit and her sister helping him up.

"I am sorry dad I didn't know that pots were going to do that!"

"Its okay pumpkin, I am alright" Ingrid breathed a sigh of relief at that and helped pick up the fallen pots that littered the kitchen floor. Fillmore helped as well and wondered in Ingrid was feeling a bit shaken.

"Well that was some excitement for this morning" said her father smiling brightly. He got up and looked at the counter "And look our sandwiches are fine!" They walked out to the patio and Ingrid grabbed some glasses and poured some juice then they all sat down and began to eat.

"Man Mr. Third these sandwiches are great!" exclaimed Fillmore taking another bite, "What's in them?" he asked.

"Family secret" he answered with a wink.

When lunch was finished they helped clean up and then said their farewells for now. Ingrid walked out of the house and looked at Fillmore, "Well again we find ourselves without an idea of where to go" she said smiling. He looked at his watch which read 2 o'clock.

"Well we still have time to hit that fair that came in" he suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea."

At the fair they found themselves surrounded by people, they walked slowly threw playing a few games and Ingrid even won a stuffed animal for herself, much to Fillmore's displeasure. "Look the guy is supposed to win the toy for his girlfriend!" He exclaimed glaring at the ground.

"Fillmore you lost the game three tim-" he covered her mouth.

"Shh don't say that out loud! We're looking at people knowing that I don't have a good dart ability" Ingrid rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Fillmore I don't think that anyone is going to care if you can't throw a dart at a balloon." She said sarcastically, she suddenly spotted the Farris wheel entrance thinking about it for a moment she decided to ask. "Fillmore, can we go on the ferries wheel?" He looked at her and nodded, they walked towards the entrance hand in hand.

Well that is all I can type for now, but I try and write more soon. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
